Time After Time
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: In which Madara achieved victory and Kagome was left to pick up the pieces of a very big mess. It seemed like the hatred ran deeper than anyone had ever imagined. The past had been repeating for far too long.


Time After Time

Pairing: Kagome and Naruto  
Genre: Drama and Angst  
Rating: T  
Summary: It seemed like the hatred ran deeper than anyone had ever imagined. The past had been repeating for far too long.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

She assumed that it was a body.

It was lying broken in a pool of water, in the distance she could hear a waterfall continuing as if nothing had ever happened. She stepped into the water and relished the cool feel of water against the bare soles of her feet. The edge of her hakama soaked instantly, but she ignored it as she stared down at the figure of the broken teenager. His orange shirt was now rusted with blood and his face was soaked covering features she could no longer distinguish. The burnt flesh smelt rancid to her nose, but she still leaned over the male and held a hand inches from his chest.

Sapphire eyes slid closed as a soft aura of pink engulfed her form. Her form was iridescent in the crimson moonlight as she focused.

_A crimson glare._

_Heat flashing as something was torn._

_Complete desolation._

_A final flare of determination._

_The monstrous form as the moon bled red._

_Failure._

She barely opened her eyes as she stared down at the male. Her mind raced as she contemplated something and finally she exhaled and placed her hand upon his shredded chest. The blood was cool to her touch, but she allowed her aura to spread into the body.

"Awaken Naruto, I, Kagome am calling you."

Crystal blue eyes snapped open as a rasp of breathe was drawn inward. She watched as his body twisted on itself, bloodied hands searching for wounds that were now healed. Kagome stood back as she watched him feel his body and finally calm. She saw the reflection of the crimson moon in his gaze and watched as his eyes narrowed; it seemed that he was remembering.

Water ran done his skin, his clothes stuck to his back as he sat up. As if finally noticing her, his eyes strayed to her face and remained there for silent seconds. Her face was cool as she watched him. Kagome was slender features and almond eyes as she watched him; her obsidian hair shifted with the breeze.

"Who..." Naruto paused as he licked his lips and tried to stop his throat from being hoarse. He scooped water into his mouth and decided to speak again. "Who are you?"

Kagome's lips twitched up at the corners as she silently mused that it was amusing that the first question always asked was about identity. It was never questioning why life was restored or purpose, but a simple 'who.' She held out a slender hand and watched as he stared at her hand and followed the length of her arm to her face once more.

"If you want to save your friends," Kagome calmly began, "you will take my hand."

Naruto reached up and took her hand. The crimson moon in the sky that was splattered with black tomoes were more than enough to tell him that he had failed. There was nothing else left to lose at this point, but his life once more.

"I will take you to the beginning," Kagome softly said as she gripped his hand.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned once more.

Kagome waved a hand over him, repairing his outfit and cleaning him of blood as she stated, "I am the beginning and you are to be my end."

With those words, the world began to fade.

* * *

_In the beginning…those were the words that she began her tale with…_

* * *

Her fingers were cut from pulling the string of her bow too many times. She winced as her arrow rested between the fingers that held the string taunt, the material digging into her raw flesh. She exhaled as she fired.

A flame of pink erupted as she wished this war would end. The youkai were incinerated as the arrow cut a path through the monsters. She was going weary, but the evil of the Shikon no Tama would not give up. The Shikon had used Naraku's body to spawn thousands of legions to kill them. Her eyes shifted to the battered Sango and Miroku as they continued to battle.

'I no longer see Kouga and Sesshoumaru,' Kagome worriedly thought as she noched another arrow.

She hoped that they had not fallen. Her gut clenched at the battle they were in. Something whispered to her that she was horribly screwing something up. Kagome spotted Naraku and scowled as she released her arrow. His crimson eyes flashed in amusement as he dodged the attack.

'There has to be a way,' Kagome thought.

The foul aura of Naraku alone was enough to make her weak. The overwhelming evil gathered from the Shikon had cast the world into a darkness she couldn't even imagine. She saw him coming and felt her heart freeze in her chest.

'Inuyasha.'

She didn't know where her hanyou was and she needed him. There was no way she could stand up to the power that Naraku wielded. She would be killed and there would be no way for the Shikon to be purified. Her grip on her bow tightened as she shakily noched another arrow. His growing smirk did nothing to help her nerves. She schooled her emotions into a mask of indifference as she let the tip of her arrow ignite.

"We are destined to forever war," Naraku cruelly stated.

"This will end today," Kagome replied, her words giving her confidence.

Naraku moved and she saw his energy gathering. It flashed around him pushing the surrounding youkai back and causing cuts upon her flesh. She would never forget how the flare of his youki looked likenine tails whipping about him.

_Do not fear._

She didn't know how she couldn't fear, because she was about ready to fail the world. Her sapphire eyes glanced to her battling friends. She could see their worried gazes focusing upon her as Naraku continued his approach. Kagome's knuckles turned white upon the bow as glared at Naraku.

"I will not back down."

Her bow hit the ground, discarded as she pulled her Miko Ki to the surface. Naraku paused at the power that seemed to ooze from her pores, but then he continued forward with a deprecating sneer.

_What do you want?_

Their auras clashed, the energy dancing around them like ten tails wildly whipping about. She felt so dizzy, unable to continue as the power snapped at her. There was no way she could surrender, but she wanted to this war to end, she wanted the Shikon no Tama gone from this world.

'I want this evil power sealed.' Kagome thought.

She felt something overcome her, something that caused the darkness of the Shikon to hiss. Kagome had never guessed that there was some good in the jewel, but it was reacting to her and she felt it burn her skin. Her eyes widened as her and Naraku's aura clashed in a brilliant display of red. She heard the screams of the youkai around her as their bodies dissolved. Their energy twisted and then raced toward them. Kagome lunged and tightly gripped onto Naraku as the energy seared them.

She didn't know who was screaming more, her or Naraku. Kagome heard Sango and Miroku call out to her and their voices gave her strength. She would not lose here and with her newfound will she loudly cried out. It felt like everything had been sucked into her and then everything exploded in a wave of heat. Kagome cried out as she was thrown to the ground.

Cold hands touched her heated flesh and she groaned.

_Naraku is gone..._

_Youkai have been turned human…_

_What are those markings upon her skin?_

* * *

_A woman dreamed of love. A man dreamed of acceptance. Their son was born of nightmares._

* * *

Kagome wretched over the splintered wall before she crawled her way across the burnt floor. Her hands dug reached out as she tightly gripped the singed burnt red material of her husband's outfit. A sob tore from her throat as her eyes blurred tears. It had been peaceful for the past fourteen years and now this. She knew that the history of the world was forever changed, the future a mystery to her, but she truly believed their dreams of love could be achieved.

The youkai that had become humans were now just humans with special abilities. They caused problems, but nothing to this degree. A burning beam crashed behind her causing her jump. She gazed down at her beloveds face and shook her head, now was not the time to die.

* * *

_Crying out her son's name, she called him to battle for the war he had brought upon the world once more._

* * *

She knew that she was destined to never die. It seemed like fate was amused with her never-ending life. The only conclusions that her and Miroku could come to was that by joining all the evil into her and fusing it with her good, that she had made herself a permanent seal.

* * *

_Yet, she couldn't explain why her son was so evil and her heart was saddened even with the hope growing within her._

_

* * *

_

"So you see Naruto," Kagome calmly explained as she showed him the ruins of the destroyed village. "My son was overtaken by the evil I contained. When I destroyed his body, his chakra took on the monstrous form of what you know as the Ten Tailed beast."

Naruto blinked as he gazed upon the ruins. The decay was great, but it seemed the foundation of the shrine was greater. There was something calming about this place that he couldn't seem to understand, but he relished the peace despite the terror of the moon in the sky.

"How did you stop him?" Naruto questioned as she moved and placed her hand upon an abandoned well.

With her back to him she replied, "I didn't."

* * *

_The hope within was born and the man was great, he became a legend because of the peace he wanted to bring. His power manifested in his eyes, giving him the ability to see everything that needed to be done. He could see everything that she couldn't do._

* * *

"You know my youngest son as the Sage of Six Paths," Kagome happily sighed as she smiled at him.

Naruto felt himself freeze as he stared at her sapphire eyes. He couldn't believe it. This woman had brought forth a terrible beast and one of the greatest legends. That would make her the ancestor of the Senju and Uchiha clan. He honestly could say that he say traits in her that both clans had.

"The Senju line got my husband's eye color," Kagome stated with a soft smile.

Kagome remained silent as she reached into her white haori. She withdrew a crinkled scroll and slowly unraveled it. Moving toward Naruto, she showed him the picture. There was a man with long black hair and brown eyes, his red outfit standing out against his pale features. Naruto also saw Kagome standing beside him and next to her was a woman dressed for battle in pink armor and what looked like a monk. Naruto saw the bundle in her arms, the spiked black hair and sapphire eyes of the child gripping her appeared haunted even at a young age.

'That must be the nightmare child,' Naruto solemnly thought.

Kagome rolled the scroll back up and gently placed it back into her outfit before sighing. Her sapphire eyes turned to sky and she stared at the moon silently. The dreams of peace were still just that, merely dreams. With a sigh, she turned her gaze back to Naruto and smiled.

"You must defeat Madara and bring the world back," Kagome suddenly stated.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

* * *

_She had brought hope. The first son had brought nightmares. The second son had done right until his death. Her descendants had failed her and now she saw the hope within this strange boy._

* * *

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he looked away shamefully and muttered, "I've already failed."

He had imagined many reactions, but he didn't expect to hear laughter. She held her middle as she softly laughed. A slender hand reached up and wiped a tear from her face as she blinked. Naruto didn't know what was so funny, but the situation wasn't amusing.

"You only have truly failed when you have given up," Kagome pointed out.

* * *

_She could only hope that the love of this boy could overpower the hate that seemed to taint her descendants._

* * *

The world couldn't fall into more chaos, because Madara was keeping it under his tight control. What happened to Sasuke, Naruto truly didn't know. All he was aware of was that his teammate had vanished when Madara had fused with the monster. Kagome had assured him not to worry, because despite everything, she still had faith.

Naruto couldn't see how this was possible, but he listened to the woman. She continued to tell him stories as they trained. It was nonstop training, something that reminded him of Jiraiya, because there wasn't a moment he wasn't learning something from this woman.

"Chakra," Kagome stated, "is like a river, simply let it flow its course."

Naruto wanted to believe that this was easy, but he already knew of chakra control and he was already physically strong. It wasn't like he could beat Madara in his own world. There was no hope and he felt as if he were merely training to fail. Still, Kagome smiled at him as they continued to train.

"If Madara controls the world, then wouldn't he know about me…well, being here?" Naruto questioned.

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she replied, "I am shielding you."

And then she swept his feet from under him with her bow and smirked down at his fallen form.

* * *

"The Ramen tastes different," Naruto commented.

Kagome choked on a noodle and Naruto's eyes widened as the noodle shot from her nose. His mouth hung open as he stared at her. He couldn't believe that someone that was supposedly all powerful and almost ancient had just had a noodle shoot from her nose. Kagome arched a brow at him and shrugged before she continued to eat.

"Just because the world is under a Genjutsu doesn't mean that the food tastes different," Kagome explained. "Madara created this world and your mind fills in the blanks."

Naruto glared at her as he accused, "Are you accusing me of making my ramen taste like crap."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned her gaze to the world outside the ramen stand. It appeared as if the sun had same markings upon it as the moon. Kagome picked up a shrimp and plopped it into her mouth as she observed the world.

Madara had truly brought peace about the world. Of course, it was his own world and filled with the perfection of his rule. There was nothing like having a tyrant rule the world in such a way that he made you believe you were happy. There had been a point in time that she had wished for such a blissful existence, an existence were all was good. Kagome switched her gaze to the distance and watched as a man run through the street. His screams were being ignored as he screamed about lies and illusions. Naruto twitched at her side and she placed a hand upon his thigh and shook her head no.

Twenty kunai struck the man down. He fell dead in the street and people passed him without pause. Naruto tensed as two men picked up the body and carried him away. The blood soaked ground became perfect as the blood faded away. Kagome was instantly reminded of this world was wrong.

"No one saw that?" Naruto growled.

Kagome shut her eyes as she replied, "They see only what Madara wants."

"I have to stop him," Naruto grumbled.

Kagome smiled, it was nice to spirit of Senju being passed down.

"You know he hides in his castle," Kagome stated.

Naruto smirked, "Then we draw him out."

* * *

_The love of her second son had saved the world, but one's person love wasn't enough and nothing could calm the hatred of her first son's foul chakra, the hatred that seemed to haunt her linage._

* * *

They had been wandering for what seemed months. Naruto knew where Madara's caslte was, but it seemed like it couldn't be approached. No matter how close they traveled toward it, it always seemed to be miles away. Kagome paused in her steps allowing Naruto to pass her. He noticed the shorter woman wasn't at his side and he stopped to glance back at her. His eyes watched her as she seemed to stare into the distance.

"What's the matter?" Naruto questioned with a tilt of his head.

Her hands strayed to her stomach where she held them over the area. Naruto's mind wandered a bit before he finally realized. A wistful look overcame her features and she sadly sighed.

'If only we could all have normal lives,' Naruto thought.

"Kagome," Naruto called out. Her eyes focused on him. "If Sasuke is alive…I'll save him so your descendants aren't all sacrificed."

Kagome moved forward and when she reached his side she pulled him into a hug. Cautiously at first, Naruto wrapped his arms around her. It only took a full moment before he truly embraced her and wrapped his arms around her without restraint.

* * *

_She was beginning to believe she could only inspired people to their deaths._

* * *

It was there last night together.

They had been traveling for the past year and Naruto was beginning to believe that she was purposely putting off the confrontation with Madara. They sat beside the small fire, watching the flames dance. Naruto glanced up and blinked and focused on her eyes, he knew that she was witnessing memories. He reached over and brought her to his side where he tucked her safely beside him. Kagome placed a hand upon his thigh and relaxed in his embrace.

"Naruto."

Her voice was soft, haunted.

"What do you want?"

Naruto's mind paused as his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He blinked and rested his cheek against the top of her head. It seemed that he had what he always wanted, the village he came from accepted and acknowledged him. He held her tighter softly exhaled.

"What will happen to you after this battle?" Naruto questioned, ignoring her question.

"I'm not sure," Kagome replied.

"I don't want to lose you," Naruto finally answered.

They listened to the fire cackle under the blood red moon. The tomoes upon the rock slowly shifted as if watching them.

"I'm already lost," Kagome confided. "I have been lost for ages."

Naruto's fingers dug into her arm as he refused to let her go. He inhaled her scent and paused. Kagome felt the vibrations in his chest before she heard his laughter. Kagome pulled away from him in confusion as she watched his eyes leak with tears of laughter.

Naruto gave her a bright smile causing her face to flush red as he stated, "Then I'll just have to find you!"

* * *

_Her love wasn't perfect, but he would make her believe. He would give her hope and restore things._

* * *

The day of the battle was a day that Kagome honestly never wanted to come. She decided that the best way to draw Madara out was to stop hiding herself. The chakra of her son would be able to sense her and it would come for her with the intent to kill. She could never understand why her son hated her so.

"Strength alone can't bring peace."

The words left her lips and she imagined her little boy glaring at her. She closed her eyes and felt Naruto take her hand within his. And then, before she dropped her barrier Naruto swung her into his embrace. The front of her body collided with his and she gripped his shoulder to keep balance. Kagome stared up at him in shock and he stole his kiss. His lips were soft upon her own and still before he gently moved them. Kagome sighed into him as he pressed against her firm and made a promise that neither of them could not quite understand.

Kagome was a bit dazed as she stared up at him, but she rested her head against his shoulder and took comfort in his firm grip. They couldn't stay in this embrace forever because the world needed to return to normal.

"An illusion of peace is still an illusion," Kagome muttered.

Kagome released her barrier and Naruto held tightly onto her. The power that escaped from her petite frame was enough to knock him away. He couldn't believe that he was actually feeling this from her. Dread welled up in his being, if Kagome was this powerful then Madara was even going to be worst than when he first fought him and lost. Her hand cupped his cheek and she smirked at him.

"It was not the fox's chakra that gave you strength," Kagome firmly stated as her hand slid down and rested above his heart. "It is here."

He covered her hand with his own and held tightly as the ground beneath their feet shook. The tomoes upon sun began to shift and she knew that Madara knew where she was at. Kagome tightly held onto his hand as she stared up at him.

"His genjutsu is too powerful to beat," Kagome quickly stated. "No matter what, trust your heart."

* * *

_Despite what she thought, her love was enough._

* * *

Madara was everything she hoped her descendant to never become. The hatred that was within him was enough to rival the evil that she had felt within her firstborn. His cold gray eyes glared at her and she saw some of her son trapped within him. He obliviously hadn't been lying when he had vowed to use the Ten Tailed beast and place it inside of himself. Kagome stepped back, dropping into a low fighting stance. She flared her own aura and watched as the black pupil within crimson eyes widened. A grin cracked his aged features.

"Mother," Madara muttered as he watched Kagome wince. "Who would've thought that such a beautiful woman would birth such monstrous power?"

Naruto slid in front of Kagome, blocking her from his sight. She had told him that as long as he knew that the world wasn't real that Madara couldn't use any more genjutsu upon him, besides, her aura would dispel that. The Uchiha glared at the blonde in disdain.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

Madara scoffed, "You've got a one track mind."

"What have you done with him?" Naruto growled.

Madara lifted a finger and pointed to the moon as he replied, "In order to release the ten tails body, there had to be a trade."

Naruto was the first to attack. His fist was dodged and Kagome could only watch as the two males became blurs. Her eyes turned to the moon and she wondered if her descendant was aware that he was trapped up there. Kagome sidestepped the fireball headed her way and turned to glare at the Uchiha.

"You are not strong enough to kill me," Kagome coldly stated as she glared at him.

"Then why not fight me?" Madara taunted.

"Hatred breeds more hatred," Kagome replied.

If she were to kill Madara it would send out the wrong message. It wouldn't be viewed as saving the world, but as another violent family act. She needed Naruto to defeat Madara, in him is where her hope rested. Kagome grinned as Naruto gripped the man's short hair and slammed his head into the ground. It seemed he had been shocked by her reply and stunned.

* * *

_Hatred breeds hatred. If Naruto could defeat Madara then maybe Sasuke could realize that it wasn't about a family feud or power, but about doing the right thing._

* * *

'Sasuke,' Kagome thought as she stared up at the moon.

She had all the faith in the world that Naruto could beat Madara. Madara was weak, not physically, but in his heart. All he knew was power and therefore he could never truly beat someone like Naruto. A crack upon the moon appeared and her eyes widened before she turned her attention to the fight.

Madara was flung backwards, his body impacting into a tree and splintering. Kagome turned her gaze to the moon and knew that it was now the time. She closed her eyes and lost herself as her first born had done. Her skin tingled as her energy danced upon her skin. The sound of Madara coughing up blood told her that he was going to lose, not because of destiny, but because it was time for this to end. Tiny fractures danced upon the moon and Kagome gasped as she felt the energy within her begin to build.

'Sasuke,' Kagome thought. 'Do what my all those before you couldn't do.'

The energy released eating away her skin and her eyes opened to watch the blood red moon shatter and the world was consumed in gray. Her energy shot forward and felt the presence of the last Uchiha within the move. She reached for him and cradled him her arms as she soothed his soul. His dark gray eyes cracked open as he stared at her through his sleepy daze.

"Do what the others before you couldn't do," Kagome whispered to him. "Bring peace through acceptance, not through hate."

She hadn't realized that her body was still upon the earth. Kagome felt as if she could see everything and yet nothing felt real. Suddenly she was back in her body with the form of Sasuke in her arms. She watched as Naruto aimed his final attack at Madara. The ball of chakra at threw the man's chest and into his heart. The crimson flickered from his eyes and gray eyes widened as he realized his own death was here.

Kagome set the last Uchiha down and watched as Madara's body fell over and hit the dirt. Naruto sagged in relief and she rushed over to his side. His eyes took in her burnt skin and she shifted her eyes to the moon as if explaining.

"Is it over?" Naruto weakly asked.

Kagome could only shake her head.

* * *

_Evil never dies, it seemed cliché, but it was true to some degree._

* * *

From Madara's corpse, they could only watch as the Ten Tailed Beast's chakra clawed its way to freedom. They didn't know how to defeat such a thing, but knew that if the world were to ever be the same then it needed to be destroyed. Naruto and Kagome both took a step back as they watched the monster rise up. It's single eye focused not on Naruto, but Kagome.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered as she stared at the beast.

They all failed to see the last Uchiha waking.

* * *

_Sometimes the right thing to do is forced upon someone…a resigned acceptance that allows peace to enter into the heart._

* * *

Like all the tailed beasts, there was too much hatred to be any intelligence. When the evil had ate away at her son's soul all that had been left was animalistic rage that seemed to never quell. It was only thanks to the hosts that the tailed beasts had been able to gain intelligence. Kagome watched the tails of chakra flicker behind it as it roared out its rage.

"So," Naruto nervously drawled, "How do we beat this thing?"

Kagome nervously chuckled and shrugged as Naruto felt his mouth twitch. At least she hadn't said with the power love and tried to hug it. The beast lunged and Naruto swept Kagome into his arms and jumped away to avoid its massive paw. Its single eye focused on them and Kagome instinctually hid her aura as a way to calm the beast. Naruto could only dodge the attacks as he Kagome slipped onto his back and held on. When a large paw swept at them and they couldn't dodge it a wave of pink flashed from her body and the beast hissed as its skin singed from the contact.

"Could you have any more of a girly power?" Naruto teased.

Kagome bit his shoulder as the barrier faded and they were back to dodging. She dug into his pocket despite his protests and pulled free a kunai. Imbuing it with her power she took aim and flung it. They both watched as the kunai ate through the beast's skin and it yowled. It's foul chakra grew stronger and they winced at the feel of it.

"Naruto," Kagome suddenly said. "I need you to get me onto its back."

"What!" Naruto shouted. He could only glance over his shoulder at her in shock. "It'll kill you!"

Her gaze seemed resigned.

* * *

_She was tired of wandering. He was tired of losing those close to him. And her descendant, well, he was just tired of everything._

* * *

Naruto hated the plan, or more of the self sacrifice motto. He had managed to get behind the beast. Kagome hadn't given him time to react because she was pushing off him and falling toward the beast. She gripped onto its fur and allowed her aura to release once more. The purifying chakra leaked from her flesh as the foul chakra ate at her flesh.

Kagome could hear Naruto cry out for her, but this was something she had to do. Madara was gone and now only this beast remained. If she couldn't destroy it, then she would die trying to weaken it so Naruto would have a better chance. Kagome heard the beast roar as her aura began to combat it and she felt the large hands as they swiped at her.

"Let go!" Naruto cried out to her.

'I have to do this,' Kagome thought with determination.

Her power colliding with this beast's power was beginning to eat away at her skin. It caused her flesh to smoke and she knew that she wouldn't be around much longer. All things were beginning to disappear from her vision as she continued to push herself to the limits.

'_I will kill you,' the beast projected to her through its chakra._

'_I will free you,' Kagome thought back._

Kagome screamed as her body pulsed pink. She knew that this was end for her. Her flesh was cracking and her body was failing horribly as the energy pushed past her physical boundaries.

"You will stop this…now."

* * *

_They had made their choices._

* * *

Naruto could only stare on in shock as Sasuke stood before the beast. His Eternal Sharingan was within his eyes as the chakra beast stilled. Naruto reacted, he saw Kagome fall from the beasts grasp, her skin was glittering like pink sand as he reached out to catch her, her body exploded into pink ash.

The beast roared despite Sasuke's control and the Uchiha glared at the beast.

"You've hurt too many," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto didn't know how Sasuke did it, but the chakra beast exploded. Its foul chakra dissipated and everything was simply gone. The remnants of Madara's jutsu vanished and the forest around them was dead, the sky was black signaling that it was night and not day. Naruto tightly gripped the pink dust in his hand as his eyes filled with tears.

"Naruto."

His tear rimmed gaze turned to the Uchiha who looked weary. His gray eyes locking with sorrowful blue.

"Can we go home?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto let his gaze drop to the ground, pink dust circling him. Kagome had said that hatred ran deep in her descendants, but that peace had to find its way somehow. He clenched the dust in his hand tighter and turned to Sasuke.

"We got a lot of things to fix…but it'll make it an even better home," Naruto assured the last Uchiha.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke finally understood. There was no doubt that Itachi had understood that regardless of the pain, the right thing was still the right thing to do. Sasuke gave him a small smile and Naruto guessed that he could only show the Uchiha acceptance and hoped that the Uchiha would learn to accept and not believe in something more than power. Naruto released the dust in his hand and watched as the wind swept it away.

"I'll find you," Naruto murmured.

He moved toward Sasuke before he turned his gaze to the moon, its white light filled the sky and Naruto smiled. He softly promised Kagome that he wouldn't let the past repeat and that things would be different.

"Hey Dobe," Sasuke tiredly yawned out.

Naruto arched a brow, the teen had been passed out in the moon and acted like it was time to sleep already.

"What is it Teme?"

"Who was that woman?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

* * *

_In the end, Naruto began the story with three words…In the Beginning…_

* * *

Author's Note:

This little one shot was done for HalfBlackWolfDemon's challenge request of more Kagome and Naruto pairings in the forum Crossing the Distance.

I honestly don't know where this idea came from, but I am stuck in a sort of angsty place and thought of all the drama Kagome puts herself through. I could honestly see herself as being one of the people where their best intentions lead them straight down a path to hell.

So, this isn't quite a happy ending and I'm not quite sure of how to view this little story, I'm sure I'll realize something about this story soon enough.

Any comments would be deeply apperciated!


End file.
